Histoires de Corbillard Vide
by Kaoline
Summary: Sherlock Holmes. Il a bouleversé tant de vies. Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire. Et surtout pas Philippe Anderson. Vous n'avez pas idée de toutes les théories que j'ai pu entendre. Voici les comptes rendus de nos réunions. Cindy Allen, secrétaire du Corbillard Vide.
1. Première note

Bonjour tout le monde,

Oui encore un blog sur notre fascinant Sherlock Holmes, un blog sûrement tenu par une fangirl atteint de la Watson-attitude, un blog qui va relater la vie sans intérêt de sa propriétaire sous couvert de parler de notre détective adoré.

Prenons ces remarques une par une et descendons-les méthodiquement :

_ Je suis navrée mais il y aura toujours matière à écrire sur un pareil génie, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Je suis sûre que vous avez vous-même déjà twitté quelque chose en relation avec lui.

_ Certes je suis une fan mais pas une fangirl : notez l'absence de double ii, de cœur et de smiley dans mes articles. Je ne proclame pas non plus mon amour pour lui ou pour un possible couple (je n'ai rien contre quelques petites romances improbables, hein).

_ En ce qui concerne la Watson-attitude, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y avait déjà des blogs avant que John Watson ne commence à relater ses enquêtes avec Sherlock.

_ ET pour terminer je ne parlerai pas de ma vie à moins que ce ne soit directement lié au Corbillard Vide.

Aaaah ? J'ai capté votre attention avec ce dernier nom ? Et vous vous demandez comment je suis liée à cette sublime aventure initiée par Philippe Anderson ? Et bien ceux qui suivaient un peu les forums supputant sur la mort (qui se révéla finalement et fort heureusement fausse) de Sherlock Holmes auront peut-être déjà reconnu ma façon d'écrire.

Je suis Cindy Allen, secrétaire du Corbillard Vide.

Et j'ai décidé de ressortir les comptes rendus de nos réunions de mon placard.

Attention, vous verrez qu'elles sont parfois complètement farfelues.

Quant à la vérité, menez votre propre enquête.

A bientôt !

Ps : Si ce blog disparaît un jour sans aucune explication, adressez-vous à Anderson ou mieux demandez à Sherlock de mener l'enquête.

C. Allen, secrétaire du Corbillard Vide.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Bonne année !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que le père noël a été sympa. Moi j'en suis bien contente et j'attends déjà l'année prochaine avec impatience ! Bon je vais surement souffrir d'une crise de geekerie aigu durant les mois qui vont suivre mais bon, on m'as déjà offert plusieurs jeux en même temps et je ne suis pas morte (bon ma vie social durant cette période était enterré…).

Enfin bref, même si je suis en retard voici un petit cadeau : Histoires de Corbillard Vide.

Ce sera un recueil sous forme de notes de blog qui nous livrera, non seulement diverses théories ayant pu être traitées par Anderson et son petit club mais aussi l'ambiance régnant parmi les réguliers de cette association de spéculateurs rassemblés autour de la survie de notre détective préféré. La première sera surement postée demain, ce sera selon ma correctrice.

En espérant que ça vous arrachera quelques sourires,

A bientôt.


	2. Théorie 627

Très cher monde,

Vous savez tous que les rumeurs sont à prendre avec des pincettes mais vu que je suis dans l'hypothétique et la supputation, je ne vais surtout pas m'interdire de les relayer ici. Surtout qu'il paraît que notre Philippe Anderson s'est enfin rasé !

J'attends avec impatience la prochaine affaire où Lestrades le laissera s'occuper des journalistes, juste pour attester la rumeur. En tout cas, si elle est vraie, je serais quand même un peu triste. C'est que je l'ai vue grandir moi cette petite barbe informe !

Quand je suis arrivée pour ma première réunion du Corbillard Vide, il ne l'avait pas. En fait c'était la période où il pensait encore à se raser de temps en temps. C'était un peu plus de six mois après le « suicide » de Sherlock Holmes. On a pas mal jasé sur sa barbe, quand il n'était pas là, bien entendu. Mais ça, ce sont les comptes-rendus informels et je ne sais pas encore si je les mettrai sur ce blog... bien que.

Enfin pour moi la barbe d'Anderson a toujours été un indicateur de son obsession pour Sherlock (je vois déjà les fans de slash débarquer avec le nez saignant d'anticipation mais... non !) et je trouve normal, maintenant que notre défunt détective est revenu de l'autre monde et qu'Anderson a réussi à encaisser le dernier pied de nez que Sherlock lui a fait (je parle bien entendu de cette hypothèse qu'il lui a donnée devant caméra), qu'il la rase et reprenne une vie normal. Bien que connaissant cet obsédé compulsif, il doit encore lui arriver de plancher dessus...

Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver l'auteure de cette hypothèse, elle a changé de pairing et du coup de pseudo (Sherloki en ce moment, oui notre Sherlock Holmes et le Loki d'Asgard) mais j'ai son autorisation, du coup je vous livre la théorie n° 627 du Corbillard Vide.

Remise en contexte : quand Sherloki nous a proposé ça, internet s'était calmé au sujet de Sherlock et mis à part Anderson plus personne n'agitait les forums avec des théories traitant d'une possible survie du détective. Le Corbillard était vraiment vide (en régulier il n'y avait plus que moi et Stan) et Anderson ne pouvait plus se tourner que vers les fanfics. Voilà comment Sherlocki a atterri à l'une de nos réunions presque un an après la disparition de Sherlock Holmes.

o-o-o-o-o

_ Bien, Cindy commence à noter, me demanda-t-il faisant officiellement démarrer la séance.

_ Théorie 627 par Calypzzie [l'ancien pseudo de Sherloki], annonçai-je. Où commences-tu ?

_ Et bien, je reprends les événements comme ils se sont passés, commença Calypzzie, Sherlock et Moriarty sont sur le toit. Les proches du détective sont sous la menace passive et cela le pousse à sauter...

_ Dans ce cas-là, comment aurait-il pu survivre ? Se mécontenta Andersen.

_ Laisse-la parler, grogna Stan.

_ Sauf que, reprit Calypzzie alors qu'Andersen claquait sa main sur son front sachant que cette phrase était de mauvaise augure, ce n'était pas vraiment Sherlock là-haut ! Roooh faites pas ces têtes de déterrés et écoutez ! Les Holmes ont eu trois enfants : Mycroft, Sherlock et Sherrinford.

Je dus mettre un coup de pied à Philippe afin d'éviter qu'il ne se lève et quitte la pièce, brisant les règles du Corbillard qu'il avait lui-même mises en place.

_ On n'a jamais entendu parler de Sherrinford, enfin c'est ce que l'on pense ! Et si nous le connaissions sans le savoir ? Et si c'était le frère jumeau de Sherlock ? Imaginez Mycroft, annonçant quelques jours avant, que Sherrinford, resté dans la drogue, est mort d'une overdose. Sherlock, pas tout à fait convaincu, demande à Molly de pratiquer une autopsie, le corps est donc encore dans l'hôpital lorsque Sherlock comprend que Moriarty l'a piégé et décide d'orchestrer sa propre mort !

_ Quand tu le dis comme ça on dirait un résumé de fan-fiction de bas étage, remarquai-je. Et si, et si, ça donne l'impression qu'il n'y a rien de tangible.

_ Un jumeau secret, une overdose au bon timing, réfléchit Stan à haute voix. Trop de coïncidences, ça ne tient pas.

_ Mais une personne ressemblant fortement à Sherlock à la morgue à ce moment-là, c'est un peu plus plausible ! s'exclama Philippe au dépourvu de tout le monde (il nous avait habitués à démonter violemment les histoires invraisemblables).

_ C'est quand même moins amusant qu'un frère jumeau sauvant son double à travers la mort ! S'outra Calypzzie avant de reprendre plus posée. Mais c'est vrai et puis le choc pourrait empêcher Watson de s'en rendre compte...

_ Du coup, on en revient au fait que plusieurs personnes sont impliquées, intervint Stan. Sherlock ne peux décemment pas sauter du toit à l'élastique et avoir le temps de mettre en place le corps seul. L'hôpital est forcément dans le coup.

_ Philippe tu vas où ? demandai-je alors qu'il s'était levé et mettait son manteau.

_ Éprouver cette théorie ! cria-t-il en claquant la porte d'entrée.

_ Bon, soupirai-je. Je crois que la séance est finie. Merci Calypzzie pour ta théorie et merci à vous pour votre présence, même si ce serait plutôt au président de dire ça.

_ Boh, tu le fais bien au moins, s'esclaffa Stan. Je suppose que la prochaine réunion sera bientôt ?

_ Ouais, Lestrades va sûrement lui flanquer un nouveau congé maladie pour avoir la paix.

_ C'est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit Calypzzie.

_ Plus ou moins, répondis-je en cœur avec Stan.

_ Y'a moins de monde mais Philippe est de plus en plus hystérique, c'est amusant, rie Stan. Tu veux que je te ramène, Cindy ?

_ Oui merci, cet imbécile n'aura qu'à passer chez moi pour récupérer ses clés.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bon, j'avoue j'ai cédé à l'envie de vous laisser un peu d'officieux dans le rapport mais c'est la vie du Corbillard Vide et ça ne serait pas pareil sans les conversations avant ou après Philippe Anderson. D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré Lestrades ce jour-là, Philippe voulait lui montrer l'avancement de nos thèses mais c'est moi qui avais ses clés. C'est un homme très charmant ! Je reçois parfois un sms de lui me demandant si je sais où est Philippe... ou simplement pour me demander des nouvelles. Charmant je vous dis.

Certes cette théorie n'est pas la plus intéressante ou la plus poussée mais elle marque un tournant dans nos réflexions, jusque-là nous nous étions contentés de nous intéresser seulement à la chute de Sherlock et nous ne fessions pas attention à ceux qui l'avaient entouré.

Et puis je dois vous avouer que c'est un boxon sans nom dans les dossiers du Corbillard Vide, alors ne vous attendez à aucune chronologie ou logique dans mes articles.

Sur ce, à la prochaine pour une nouvelle théorie !

C. Allen, secrétaire du Corbillard Vide.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, bonjour!<p>

Voici donc le premier compte-rendu sur lequel Cindy a remis la main. Rien de très piquant mais elle en a surement de plus mirobolant dans son placard.

La forme des comptes-rendus va surement changer un peu (pas le système du "blog" par contre) cela va dépendre de l'auteur de la théorie et surtout de l'inspiration au moment venu. Mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura quelques cross-over au menu.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, Histoires de Corbillard Vide est un recueil de petites histoires selon mon temps et mon inspiration, je préfère ne donner aucune date mais j'essayerais d'en faire régulièrement.

Et Merci Saku-chan06 pour ta review!

A bientôt!


End file.
